This invention relates generally to thrust reversers for bypass-fan type jet propulsion engines and more particularly to improvements therein. Various thrust reversers of this type have been developed in the prior art in which a translatable cowl portion is moved to expose a ring of flow reversing cascades to which the normal fluid flow through the bypass duct may be diverted. A plurality of blocker door flaps, which have been rotated into position to block the bypass duct, are used to divert the fan air. In known reversers the amount of structure which translates when the reverser is deployed is sometimes substantial. Not only the rear cowl portion but the blocker doors and various links, etc., move in more than one direction. The actuators and the linkages connecting the actuators to the components to be translated may become extensive and occupy substantial space, not only in the reverser portion of the cowling but in its forward portion also. It is therefore desirable to minimize the translating components in such reversers and, furthermore, to confine the reversing structure to a portion of the cowling.
Yet another problem develops in the reversers of a majority of the prior art when service or maintenance on the jet engine is required. In some of the prior art reversers, substantial disassembly is many times necessary to gain access to the jet engine. It is therefore also desirable to simplify the manner in which engine access is achievable.
Furthermore, the blocker doors should not be deployed until the opening of the passageways for exiting the reverse flow of engine gases external of the aircraft has been completed.
These and other features were not satisfactorily resolved until emergence of the instant invention.